Forget Those Memories
by IamMoosetash
Summary: Arthur and You have been having memories memories from the past. But then England had to open his big mouth and ruin your whole friendship. But that's the only time you loose your grin on your face. What will Arthur do?    England X Reader


~Flashback~  
>I was in the car with my 'family' when the car stopped all of a sudden next to the forest. Next thing I knew I was pushed out of the car and landed on dirt with my face planted first. I looked around and I saw all of them laughing hysterically. Then I tried climbing back to the car thinking it was all a prank, when they slammed the door closed and drove away. I just stood there, dirty dress and my face covered in dirt. I stood up and went to look around. I found myself a big tree that was able to keep me dry. Yes, it was raining as well. I looked up at the sky and started whimpering, tears ran down my face and I was all alone. The worst sickness a 5 year old could have, especially in a forest. It was getting dark and it was still pouring heavily. I heard wolves and I had my eyes wide open. I then put my fingers in my ear to stop the noise. This happened at least 10 times a day. During the morning all I did was cry and cry until the 3rd day. When it was the 3rd day, I was crying and crying when suddenly in the middle of that, all the water disappeared. I just whimpered, staying at my big tree. Then everything happened that night. I was about to sleep trying to get warm when I heard wolf noise and this time it was different. It felt like it was coming closer to my tree, every time it howled. My heart started pounding faster and faster, when it stopped. It stopped because the bush in front of started to move. I sat their no sound coming out of my mouth, my body frozen and myself scared. I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I just closed my eyes waiting for my death.<p>

**?'s Pov****  
><strong>I was walking around with my brother next to me. We were in the forest because I heard rumors that there was a white deer roaming around. Me and my brother had been walking around for almost an hour still with no sign of that white deer, when all of a sudden we heard a loud roar. Me and my brother went to the commotion only to see a girl surrounded by wolves. I gasp.

"We got to help her!" ? said.

"Of course I'll save her, I'm the hero!" I said.

**Normal Pov**  
>I was waiting for my death but it never happened. I opened my eyes and I saw 2 boys fighting the 2 wolves. I gasp. Finally the boy with the ahoge defeated the wolf and his brother's wolf. They turned to me and the one with the bear looked relief while the one with the ahoge (sticking up hair) was just grinning.<p>

"Hero, wins again!" ? said.

"Are you okay?" ? said.

I finally got out of my trance and blinked.

"What, oh um yes, thank you for saving my life." I said bowing down.

"It's no problemo! I am in fact the hero who saved you oh and my name is Alfred F. Jones or the one and only America!" Alfred said.

"My name is Mathew Williams or Canada." Mathew said

"Oh and also do you have a home because you look kinda messed up…" Alfred said

I sweat dropped

"Don't be rude Alfred, were sorry, but if you need a home, we would gladly bring you with us." Mathew said.

I looked down, it been only 4 days since I got to the forest. I looked up with determination and I nodded.

"Please do." I said sadly

They frowned..

"Why you looking glum?" Alfred said

"Oh it's nothing I just got kicked out of my 'home' and I been living in the forest for 4 days." I said with a tear.

Alfred patted my back with his heroic laugh

"Come on let's go!" Both Alfred and Mathew said.

Soon I got a piggy back ride from Alfred.

~Flashback over~

I woke up to the alarm clock that usually woke me up at 12:00 pm but now it's 7:00 AM! I have to go to the world's meeting, it's actually fun in there making ol'e British eyebrows mad. So I got to the bathroom, did my daily stuff and I went to choose my clothes. It was such a hard time because in America, especially in New York have to much fashion. So I picked this out:

**.**

I went to the bathroom, going to the mirror, but not to put on make up or all those stuffs, but to just look at myself.

I sigh. I looked at the mirror studying my face

"It's time to put back your happy face okay?" I said

I put my hand from on top of my forehead down to my chin changing my face expressions. This is how I put fake faces on. I went downstairs to be greeted by the smell of pancakes and orange juice.

"Morning Mathew!" I said with a grin.

"Morning, have some breakfast, made by the finest chef." He said trying to make a joke, but I just sweat dropped and he got those purple streaks on his face and continued to cook.

I put my fork into the pancake and bit it. It was so sweet but so fluffy. My eyes gleamed. Even though I eat this most breakfast it's still the best. Soon I went upstairs and woke up Alfred or aka big brother.

"BIG BROTHER WAKE UP!" I said knocking on the door. He didn't budge.

"BIIG BROTHER WAKE UPPPPP!" I said poking his face very hardly. He didn't budge again so, I walk right next to his bed and..

"BIGGG BROTHERRR, WAKE UPPPPPPP, ORR IMMA EAT YOUR MCDONALDSSSS!" I said yelling very irritably.

He bolted up, but I 'didn't saw', so I took his bed and flipped him and his bed over making the bed on top of him instead. I smirked.

"Oh good your awake, we have pancakes baii" I said while walking off in chibi form.

"Aaaw, he said have tear marks that there isn't any

Soon I just went to the internet and waited for both my brothers to hurry up. When they did we were off. I was playing my Nintendo against Alfred in Mario Kart, while Mathew drove. So I mostly kicked Alfred's ass in the game and look were're there. I hopped off the car followed by a stretching Alfred. So when we walked in I was greeted by a sound off...

"Veh~ Hiiiii Veh~" Italy said while hugging me.

I just smiled and hugged him, he was like my little brother. I smiled as I took a seat next to Italy and big brother Alfred.

(*I know there isn't any love England for now but please wait, there are going to be some sad parts coming up.)

So America started the meeting about him being the hero, and with me saying "The #1 hero." And of course me, falling asleep afterwards.

**Arthur's Pov**

So, she fell asleep again. She actually looks quite peaceful. But now, I know she's gonna start having a fight with me. Well it's actually worth it than fighting with that France git.

"Of course, I'm the hero, hahahahahaha.." Alfred said all of a sudden.

I glared at him taking my eyes off her.

"Will you shut up, you bloody wanker about being a hero, I bet you don't even have a brain." I said looking at Alfred.

I sigh. 5..4...3..2..1...now!

**Normal Pov**

I snapped open my eyes glaring at him with my angry eyes but with my wide grin.

"What, did you say about my brother, you British sissy?" I said looking at him with a death defying grin, and glare.

He just looked at me with the do-I-give-a-fuck or T_T

I just gave him one of Russia's look until our faces our faces were inches apart, but not in the romatic way, but in the IM-GONNA-FUCKKING-KEEEEL-YOU look or . ~~~~~ . ( Think of the spark in the Naruto episode with Naruto and Sasuke blue lightning thingy :3) Soon me and him pulled away and slumped back in our chairs. I then heard him grumbled and stood up again. I juts looked at him and gave him my epic grin of victorious.

"Don't you ever loose that grin of yours?" He said with a slightly annoyed tone. I was "Hmph" him.

**Arthur's Pov****  
><strong>"Also.." I continue

"And, I would love to see you cry one day. It would be hysterical." I said.

**Alfred's/Canada's Pov****  
><strong>_That's one.._

**Arthur's Pov**  
>"Um, Arthur-" I just ignored Alfred and continued.<br>**  
><strong>"And the 2nd thing, didn't your parents taught you right from wrong when you were young, how to be a lady?" I said having a little laugh.  
><strong><br>****Alfred's/Canada's Pov****  
><strong>_That's two..._

**Arthur's Pov**  
>"Ar-" Alfred said getting cut again.<p>

"Shut up you bloody wanker, I'm trying to speak." I said to him.

"Continuing, you shouldn't waste your time on bloody wanker Alfred, you should go out with your friends the most, Alfred is just some looser who stays indoors, playing dumb video games and loves stuffing his face on hamburger, you should stop following this weakling ou-" I said getting cut off by her silence.

_This is different..._  
><strong><br>****Alfred's/Mathew's Pov****  
><strong>_Crap! That's three whats gonna happen now?_

_(Play the song as soon as you start reading)_

**Normal Pov**  
>After hearing the 1st one, I just stiffened, when I heard the 2nd one I popped a anime vain. When I heard the last one... that was the last straw.<p>

I stood up, slamming my hands on the table, grabbing Arthur in the collar and pulling him close to my face and that's where I broke down in anger.

"YOUR WRONG, YOU BRITISH BASTARD!" I said shouting.

For once in my life I never screamed like this. No lies, I wasn't the person to be mad at someone, and that changed till now.

"You bastard." I said softly almost whispering to myself. I let go of his collar and stood there, bangs in my eyes, so no one saw my face except Mathew and Alfred. They looked sad. Not looking, knowing already what will happen.

"British sissy.. you don't know what happened to me.. you don't know my life so you shouldn't judge...you don't know what my brothers are really are... you don't...you don't know me." I said still in my sad voice, that was pitch high a slightly, but I wasn't yelling either.

"You didn't know that I just got abandoned in a forest, while it was raining and I had to live their for 3 days, with no food, no shelter and just a big tree to keep me dry till now. I cried and cried all night and day, when my tears finally stopped in the middle of the 3rd day because there was no reason to continue, SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I SHOULD JUST CRY EVEN THOUGH ALL MY PAINS ARE STILL HERE BLOCKING ALL MY TEARS.. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" I said yelling out loud.

The whole group looking at me with disbelief.. but not with angerness, but with sadness.

"And what makes you think, that my parents should teach me right from wrong to right, even though they're the ones with my 'siblings' who were the ones who abandoned me in the forest in the first place, even in the past before that ever happened. I knew that they hated me, they had no use of me, so they just left me there, they wanted me dead. They left a 5 year old **_ALONE_**in the forest. I don't even now where my real parents are. They probably hated me also that's why they left me in front of the fake parent's house. No one cares for me, so don't be the boss of me you teme. Now, my real family are Mathew and Alfred." I said taking a look at Mathew and Alfred. They looked happy at me.

I continued.

"And last but not least, the remarked you said about my brother... you shouldn't dare talk about them... especially the parts about Alfred. Get your facts straight British bastard, though Alfred do stay indoors, he doesn't play dumb games, they're actually nice and sure he does stuff his face in hamburgers, but that's the way he is, nothing and no one can replace him and his personalities and if you give him a bad remark again, you'll be dead by the last word you said it. And don't you ever make a remark of Mathew because like I said, no matter how you try to change them or even me you won't ever get the chance. Both my brothers are really heroic people, without them I wouldn't be here since back then that they saves me from the wolves. If they weren't their I would of died. I wouldn't of made these friends and I would of just died a piece of trash. Alfred, Mathew.. they're my heroes and I will try my best to protect them just the way they did to me. Now British bastard, get your facts straight or your gonna get killed." I said with threatening voice through out the whole speech I gave.

"Then why do you smile a lot? You had such a bad childhood, why smile, maybe your still as clueless as you usually are." England said.

**Arthur's Pov ****  
><strong>_I'm such a..._**_DUMB ASS!"_**

**Normal Pov**  
>This...<em>fucktard<em>... doesn't he understand.

"Don't you understand, this happy smile I keep, it's just a mask, inside I'm some lonely child and my childhood still haunts me. All day I'm happy with my mask on but inside I'm just the third wheel, I try being happy but I just put a fake smile and that's all. When every night I sleep, I stay awake with widen eyes, because if I sleep, I'm just gonna remember all my pains. That's when I take off my mask." I said

I stopped for a moment remembering that all the nations are here and now I just told everyone my secret. I stood there with wide eyes and then I heard murmuring. I started to get this lump in my throat, with me trying to hold back tears. Alfred noticed this and started standing up to go to my side. But he didn't get to because after everyone started murmuring, I zoomed out the door.

I went through the halls, clashing everyone and everything in my way. I didn't care.

_'No one cares about me except those two and maybe Italy but that doesn't matter, only those three cares, everyone else just wants me dead, if they want me dead, I'll just go far, far into some place. No one needs me. I should just die in hell. Like I were suppose to before Alfred and Mathew showed up.'__  
><em>  
>I zoomed out the door, with tears in my eyes! <em>Why is my eyes wet? I haven't felt like this since...<em>_  
><em>  
>I started bumping in everything that crossed my pass, random people had to jump and move out of the way, while others were trampled. I ran and ran for 30 minutes without bothering to open my eyes. When I came to a halt, I opened my eyes only to become frozen stiff with my eyes wide open. It..it was the big tree that I'd go to when I was left in the forest. I looked around me seeing everything the same. Pains and memories started hitting me like bricks and I started welling up.<p>

I took a seat next to the big tree with my back pressed against the trunk and with my knees up, with my arms around it and my face buried inside it. I started crying and crying over and over again. Nothing can stop me, just like when I was 5... when that day happened. I stayed in this position, not moving a muscle.

**Alfred's Pov****  
><strong>I looked at my sister, running away. I could feel her stress and pain. Soon anger started to build in me and I sense Mathew as well. I stood up marched over to Arthur and picked his collar up. I looked at him with many kind a hate to him, which wasn't my style but he still looked creeped as hell.

"Wha..what do you want you git?" Arthur said trying to be brave.

I just glared at him and opened my mouth to speak.

_He had to get her..._

"Listen Arthur, she's right about how you shouldn't judge people and her. But now this is important, she's probably stuck in her mind thinking about how everyone wan'ts her dead. And now she must of closed her eyes and ran off somewhere, somewhere far. Now it's your job to get her back!" I said sounding in a serious tone.

"Now why should I do that, your her sister and she would never speak to me again." Arthur said, he did have a point but I have a much better remark.

"Listen here, you see outside, it's starting to rain and you know how I said everyone want's her dead. Doesn't it sound familiar?" I said.

"Um..."He said.

_Clueless!__  
><em>  
>"It's the day almost like the one she had during your fight, right now she's gonna resonate that time, all the feeling it's gonna eat her up everything that she had with happy moments, it's all gonna be gone. Your gonna have to go save her no-" I said getting cut off<p>

_What is this "Let's cut off Alfred;s Sentences Day?__"_

We looked outside and we heard wolf sounds. Then there was a big gust of wind and the rain poured heavily.

"_Sun of_..." I said

"_a_.." I heard Mathew said.

"_Bitch_.." I heard a faint whisper that came from Arthur.

"GO, GET HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" I said yelling my ass off.

He got out of his trance and ran. We looked at him past the door and we all just stood there. We went to the window that led to the front door entrance. We saw him run like the wind like he's one with the powerful wind outside.

_"He didn't even need the car, he really did like her since that day."__  
><em>  
>"What are we gonna do now?" I heard Germany said.<p>

"We'll just have to wait," I said

_You better do get her, because if I can send this message to him,I want him to know about the day when he first met her._

**~Flashback~**

**Little Alfred's Pov**  
>"Hey England look what I found." I said happily<p>

He looked up looking at me and he smiled when he saw the messed up girl er I mean the girl that was in my back.

"Who's she Alfred?" He ask with curiosity in his voice.

"Oh her, I just saved her from dying and now I'm a natural hero, I told you I can be one!" I said with my almighty grin.

"He means _we_saved her, from the wolves that surrounded her her." Mathew said correcting me. -.-

Soon I felt moving and and I looked to see that she was awake. First she was like ~-~, then she was like 0.0

_How cute~_ _=w=__  
><em>  
>Soon I remembered about Mathew and I said..<p>

"Fine _WE_, saved her okay happy?" I said putting emphasis in the _WE__  
><em>  
>I glared at him, he glared at him and soon we were face to face with the spark towards each other.<p>

Soon while we were fighting, we could see that Arthur and the girl were talking to each other, and in Arthur's face you see that there was love struck towards her. I smirked then I decided to tick him off.

"HOI, FOR NOW ON YOUR GONNA BE A JONES, KAY?" I said giving her my almighty grin and pointing at her, she looked at me with a little jump and nodded her head fast, she was a bit started.

"You git, don't scare her, be more respectful." Arthur said to me.

Then we had a fight.

He started telling me how I should shut up and be more quite like him, while I argued about how I don't have to listen to him and how he's not the boss of me. (Oh when Alfred is small, its the same for Arthur too.) Then we started arguing until we heard laughter. We looked up and we saw her laughing, then followed along her was Mathew, then it was all of us laughing. We already forgot about the fight!, soon we stopped and we just smiled at each other, I thought it was a smile bigger contest, but I guess wrong and I looked pretty much like a wierdo, creeping her out again. ;-;

I looked at the smiling girl.

_She wasn't that of a mess actually, she's a lot prettier when she smiles and laugh, this is gonna be one heck of nice life of mine._

**~Flashback over~****  
><strong>  
><em>Good times<em>

**Arthur's Pov****  
><strong>I ran outside, getting force wind in my face. Even though I struggled a bit, I need to give it all my best, I need to find her.

_She's the only one..__  
><em>  
>I keep thinking that over and over making me stronger knowing I really did need her.<p>

Soon I went all over town, stores and shops, restaurants and fast food place. I looked at parks and the theater. Bu there was no use, I didn't even have a umbrella, but I can't give up! Though I'm wet and cold, and will probably get a terrible cold  
>I still need to find her. Soon I ran to go to this other park but then next thing you know I was being pushed and shoved by lovers who were sharing an umbrella, this sickens me!<p>

Soon I closed my eyes and let my feet run, I ran and ran wherever it led it me... _just please let me see her_.

Soon I shot open my eyes once my feet stopped. Looked and then I saw that I am in a forest, I noticed that I was completely soaked but I still had to keep looking for her. Soon I went to see the perimeter but she wasn't there so I started off deep in the forest.

3 hours passed it seemed like minutes to me. I started slowing down my pace from searching till I had enough, I fell on my knees only to having my fist in mud.

_Will this be it? Will I ever see her again? Will I ever say I..I..I LOVE YOU?_

Soon I went to the nearest tree that I could get out the rain from and there happens to be a big tree to my south. So, I turned around and sat my back against the bark. I put my knees up infront of me and I just started slowly loosing faith that I have..._failed._

**In Arthur's mind's Pov****  
><strong>_I stared there into the black wall, it was almost like I was in space, until something kind of like a message was sent to me, I opened it and then memory clips poured out, t__hen there was movie clips of how me and her was together, I looked at all of them with happiness in my eyes till I stopped and look at something. There was one glowing and more brightly than the others. I walked up to and touched it. Then it came out of the wall and was facing me. I was a bit scared but then it vanished and then there was a big flash and I was transported to one of my memory, but something was __different. Then my eyes shot wide. I remember, this was the first time I saw..her. Then everthing showed the whole scene. After the movie clip was over I stared down the floor, my bangs in the way. _

_This movie, it made me not to give up I HAVE to find her NOW!_

_Soon everything went blurry.._

**Outside Arthur's Pov**  
>I stared in space, thinking..<p>

_How can I give up now? That will never be the answer.._

Soon I stood up getting to find her again, until I heard a sniffle behind the tree I was in. I tried ignoring that, while I was scrunching my shirt dry till the sniffles continued. I finally gave in and went behind the tree getting closer to the thing. While I was going there, I was extra quiet till I saw a dark figure. One I got close to it I notice the body and my body froze, my heart was racing and there she is, she been behind my back the whole time!

So i went closer to her about 1 foot away and you could feel the coldness from her. I frowned.. so I put my green suit around her and I think I felt her body heat up again but just a bit. Then she suddenly tense...

**Normal Pov****  
><strong>I was still next to my big tree, still frozen in my position and cold to death, even if 5 minutes came to I would of already died from the coldness. Until... until I felt something warm around me. This must of saved me and my body heated up, then I looked to my side only seeing a green suit.

_Now who would this be, it can't be Arthur because though he does wear this kind of green suit, why would he go find me, he would of thought I would never talk to him but this person couldn't be him. This person couldn't be Alfred, Mathew and Italy because they don't wear these kinds of clothing. But one of my predictions were wrong..._

I looked up facing my right only to seeing...Arthur. My heart stopped.

_Why would he be here ugh!_

Soon I immediately got up and started to run until I felt a grasp on my arm...I stood there frozen, until tears formed into my eyes that started from little droppings to tears rapidly falling down. Soon I gave in only to feel the grasp away. I fell to the ground with my knees like last time in my past and my hand covered my sobbing face. I looked like a mess!

Soon I felt Arthur to put an arm around me but I just shoved it away with rough force.

_I didn't need his help!_

Soon I went back to my position and went back to my big tree. I noticed Arthur was still there and by just looking at him, all wet and tired, I could of guessed that he was looking for me, but why, why would he searched me? I noticed that he wasn't going to leave so I didn't argue. Then he started to speak.

"_, I'm sorry!" He said triumphantly.

_Nani? What did he say? _

He looked down and started speaking.

"_, I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry that I reminded you of your past, I never meant to do that in the beginning, I'm sorry for making you run off and get almost killed. I'm sorry for loosing you... I'm sorry for making you sad and mad, I never meant for meant for you to cry, all I wanted for you and me was to fight regular but I had to open my mouth. And lastly... I'm sorry for never telling you that I've always lo-" He said getting cut off.

"What do you want me to do huh? How could I just forgive and forget! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN!" I said shouting.

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN, I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS GONNA BE HAPPENING TO YOU, YOU AND ME WERE BEST FRIENDS WHEN WE WERE YOUNG WE LOVED TO PLAY WITH EACH OTHER, BUT THAT CHANGED WHEN IT WAS THE WORLD CONFERENCE, AND WHAT HURTS THE MOST IS THAT...THAT..I..I...I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE YOU! OKAY? I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU SINCE THEN, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH OF ME IS EATING UP TO HAVING TO PERSUADE MYSELF NOT TO TELL YOU! I'M IN MUCH PAIN THAN I CAN EVER IMAGINE!" He yelled.

My eyes widened.

_He.. loved my...where did that came from, I've always thought he hated!_

I just stayed quiet, I had nothing to say, what's there to say after that?

"Look, I'm sorry for making you scared, my mind just got the best of m-" Soon I cut him off again.

"You don't have to apologies, I'm also sorry for making you go out and look for me." I said still unsatisfied.

He seemed happy but since I didn't showed any facial expressions, he wasn't convinced still. So I gave in.

"Look if you do love me, and are very sorry, you have to prove it!" I said turning my face around. I didn't hear him so he must of thought it over. Then I felt him coming closer to me, maybe we was gonna pull a trick on me. But then out of nowhere and a hand grabbed my chin but gently till I met eyes with emerald green eyes.

Does this satisfy you?" he said bringing my face closer.

I widened my eyes and when we were an inch apart I said..

"NANI?" I said quite loudly, but not in a mad tone but in a confused tone.

Then he brought our lips together. This was...well it felt like I was surrounded by fireworks, every hamburger and hot dog, and coke acola and shake all around me. Even though these are weird stuffs to be fancying about the first kiss, I could just tell how I feel and well it felt like heaven... er but it's not like I went there yet.

Finally he pulled back with a soothing smile. Finally I _AM_satisfied. He does truly love me, even though I love teasing him and getting him mad, I never realized that I've always love him from the start. Love and tears were being blocked away from my heart, that's why I haven't accomplish that..till now. Maybe it's time to forget those memories, but keep them somewhere safe so it would be protected from being told again... maybe its time to have another family of friends in my life but not just Alfred, Williams and Italy but maybe the rest. And lastly maybe it's time to finally love somebody the same way I had been to my brothers.

_It's true, I do love Arthur Kirkland._


End file.
